Demand response and dynamic pricing programs are expected to play increasing roles in the modern smart grid environment. These programs typically utilize a price signal as a means to control demand. Active markets allow customers to respond to fluctuations in wholesale electrical costs, but may not allow the utility to directly and completely control demand. Transactive markets, utilizing distributed transactive controllers and a centralized auction, can provide an interactive system that helps ensure that consumer demand is met, supply limits are not exceeded, and that price volatility is reduced. With the current proliferation of computing and communication resources, the ability now exists to create transactive demand response programs at the residential level.